


stand by your man

by wh0repuk3



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Dream Smp, M/M, Protective Wilbur Soot, mcyt - Freeform, trans! quackity, wilbur and quackity r in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0repuk3/pseuds/wh0repuk3
Summary: ahaha projecting my dysphoria👁👁but uh trans quackity going through dysphoria and wilbur is being a good bf
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	stand by your man

**Author's Note:**

> tw // internalized transphobia & transphobia from schlatt oops!!!!!

quackity laid on his side in his bed, facing the wall. blankets covered his body. he was happy about it though, even if some would say "that's a strange thing to be happy about."

he just didn't wanna look at his body right now.

or ever, really.

he felt tears fall down his face. he knew his body was disgusting. that's all he saw when he thought of his body.

disgusting.

but, some didn't see that. some would say he looked cis, he sounded cis. others would say they admired his shape.

but, he knew deep down,

no matter how much he binded,

no matter how much testosterone he took,

no matter how many boy clothes he had,

he was still a woman.

and there was no way he could change that.

he began to cry harder.

"i-i'm a man.. i know i am..!" he sobbed to himself, "so.. why do i look like a girl? why was a born a girl!?" 

he remembered when schlatt found out. about a year ago is when he told him. schlatt was in the mood and getting too touchy.

–

"c'mon, quackity, just for a second." schlatt smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

quackity backed away from his touch, "schlatt, please.. please stop." 

schlatt groaned, "jesus, alexis! what did i do!? why can't you just--" 

quackity interrupted him, "t-that's not my name, schlatt!" he yelled, schlatt looked at him with disbelief.

"i-i... i told you to call me alex or quackity. nothing else..!" tears pricked at his eyes.

schlatt sighed, "look, quackity, im sorry." he rubbed his temple, "we've just-- we've never done anything besides kissing." he made eye contact with quackity.

"i wanna be intimate with you. i wanna show you the love i have for you."

quackity looked at his feet, tears threatening to spill.   
he loved schlatt, and schlatt deserved to know this. he would still love him, after all... right?

"schlatt...?" quackity croaked,

"yes, honey?"

"im transgender."

they both went dead silent.

"so-- you're... you're a girl?" he questioned.

that's all it took to break quackity.

he fell to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably. 

"nononono-- quackity-- alex! im not-- well--" schlatt tried to reason but he didn't know what to say.

yet, long story short, that's the night they ended things.

schlatt didn't understand transgenderism and began to see him as a girl.

they stopped talking after that night.

–

quackity's sobs grew so loud he didn't even hear his door open.

"oh-- jesus-- quackity? is-- is everything alright? what's happened?" the voice grew closer until it was right next to him.

he sat up and turned to see his boyfriend, wilbur, at his side, trying to console him.

"w-wilbur..?" he hicced, wilbur grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it before looking back up at him, rubbing his thumb over the part he kissed,   
"yes, love?"

quackity sniffed, "do--... do you think i'm a girl..?" 

wilbur looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"what!? quackity! baby, of course not." he responded, he placed his hand on alex's cheek and caressed it, while wiping tears away.

"alex, i don't give a fuck what you were born as or what your body looks like," he spoke, "you are a man. you are my man." quackity could see tears pricking at the older's eyes.

"i don't care what lies schlatt spits from his mouth, you are man. i know you are and you know you are."

quackity softly smiled and wiped a tear from his eye, "do you really mean it, wil?"

wilbur nodded, "baby, if i didn't think you were a man, i wouldn't be sitting here with you and telling you so." he said, 

"quackity, you are the realest and best man i have had the honor of knowing. you are more than handsome." a single tear rolled down his cheek, "you're ethereal, sweetheart. no matter what form you take, im always going to be in love with you and everything you do."

alex smiled at his boyfriend and wiped away the tear that had rolled down the older's cheek.

"thank you, wil. i love you." he smiled,

wilbur smiled back, "i love you too."


End file.
